Somebody Shipped it
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Martin is the Captain of the only jet in MJN air so obviously he meets all the passengers. What happens when he meets a strange passenger who he starts to have feelings for... No! He's straight! Or is he? T for content! This is a ONESHOT!


**A/N: There is a story behind this oneshot. When on a mission trip we passed a building that had (in big letters) "MARTIN*James" So every day when we passed it I turned to Neko-chan (my friend) and said "Somebody shipped it." Then I got a rabid plot bunny and she said I had to write it. So I did. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Sherlock or Cabin Pressure.**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Martin walked into the flight deck on a boring Monday morning. He wasn't in the best of moods, considering the fact that it was supposed to be his day off and the fact that Douglas was sick and sneezing all over the flight deck. "Douglas! Would you please go lie down?!" He half asked, half ordered.

"Why? I'm not _sick. _I fear Carolyn would have my neck if I told her I was sick."

"Right, well try not to-" Martin was interrupted by Douglas sneezing all over him, "AH!" He exclaimed before storming out of the flight deck to go wash off the snot and spit of Douglas.

"Hello sir or madam, I'm your steward, Arthur Shappey and I am please to make your acquaintance!"

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Martin stopped for a moment to question the younger man who was talking to the air.

"Well, Mum said we're going to have a very important client today, but not so important that she has to be here. So I'm practicing!" Arthur smiled that dorky smile he always had plastered on his face.

"Arthur, has anyone told you that you are the Moon Moon of MJN airdot?" Martin asked casually.

"No, but Moon Moon sounds like a _brilliant _name!" Arthur then skipped away to the galley.

"Right, brilliant..." Martin shook his head then continued to the bathroom.

When he came back from the bathroom he saw a man walk on the plane like he owned it. He wore a business suit, it looked like it was westwood. His hair was slicked back and he looked kind of strange, but kind of attractive. _Stop that! I am straight, and dating Princess Theresa of Liechtenstein, I shouldn't be thinking other men are... _attractive. Martin scolded himself as he started walking back to the flight deck again.

"Oh, you must be the captain. The way you hold yourself obviously suggests so." The man observed quietly as Martin walked past. Martin could feel his cheeks grow warm at the comment, though really didn't know why.

"Yes, hello. My name is Captain Martin Crieff, and you are?" Obviously this was a formality, seeing as he already knew this man was named James Moriarty and he booked the whole plane to himself, though he paid a gracious amount for the fuel and any other expenses.

"You obviously know who I am. Though, you remind me of an..._acquaintance_ of mine." James smiled an interesting smile, it wasn't a bad smile, it was just off putting.

"Really? That's nice, well I've got to go and get this flight start. Pleasure to meet you." Martin smiled politely then gave a nod of his head. He then turned on his heel and walked into the flight deck.

"Pleasure's all mine." James called after Martin, making the pilot blush.

"You look overly pleased." Douglas commented as Martin sat down with a happy sigh.

"Oh, do I? I hadn't noticed. You sound better though."

"That's because Arthur found some cold medicine in the galley and gave me the whole bottle in my coffee." Ds gestured to his mug which held a strange colored liquid that was the coffee with cold medicine in it.

"Is it safe to fly that way?" Martin asked as he started everything up.

"Let's hope so!" Douglas replied as he helped with the starting of things.

As the plane took off Martin turned on the intercom, "Good morning, sir. This is your captain speaking, we are delighted that you chose to fly with MJN air today. Today we will make our way to Zibo, China. Enjoy your flight." Martin then turned off the intercom and sighed.

"You did it again."

"Did what?" Martin turned to Douglas, utterly confused what the older man meant by that.

"Sighed, _happily_. Who's the lucky girl that you're dumping Theresa for?" Douglas teased, he was better now.

"No one! There is no girl! I'm straight!" Martin yelled at Douglas. Before Douglas could respond Arthur ran into the flight deck, his eyes filled with tears.

"Arthur?! What's wrong?!" Both pilots called out as Arthur rushed over and sat on the floor.

"SHERLOCK!"

"... Martin, it's your turn to take care of Arthur's breakdown over nothing." Douglas said as he turned his chair back to face the front.

"Arthur, what do you mean by 'Sherlock'? Do you mean the character invented by Arthur Conan Doyle?" Martin asked, Arthur usually had two mental breakdowns about fictional characters a month. This just might be the first of the month.

"No! I mean the actual Sherlock! He's real! And now he's not!" Arthur burst into tears again as he pulled out a newspaper and shoved it into Martin's hands.

**SHERLOCK HOLMES, FAKE DETECTIVE COMMITTED SUICIDE JUST YESTERDAY!**

**The fake detective, Sherlock Holmes, was found jumping off a building yesterday afternoon. Before he jumped he was seen on his cell phone talking to someone. Turn to page AB 4 for more details.**

Martin gasped, yes this was heartbreaking to hear that a man killed himself and not to have a reason to do so. Being a fraud isn't a good reason to kill yourself, there isn't any good reason to kill yourself.

"And then they interviewed John! AND SHERLOCK IS REAL!" Arthur whined and then burst into tears.

Thinking quickly Martin placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and spoke softly, "If you truly believe that Sherlock was a genius then don't you think he would've found a way to fake his death?" Martin smiled when Arthur looked up, kind of relieved and then the boy nodded.

"Yeah! John Watson's not alone! Sherlock's alive!" He skipped away.

"Nicely done, but don't you think that he'll find out sooner or later that Sherlock's actually dead?"

Martin held himself in a different manner.

"No, not in the least, at least not for a while." Douglas looked at Martin strangely.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Well, you know how people have doppelgangers? Mine turned up last night."

"Oh, was she pretty? Oh wait, she looked like you, didn't she?" Douglas laughed.

"No! It's a boy! And his name happens to be Sherlock Holmes!" Martin shoved the newspaper into Douglas's lap and waited for a moment while Douglas looked at the picture. "Well?"

"Well, are you going to let Arthur over and let him see Sherlock? That'd be bad, you know he can't hold his tongue."

"No, he's not staying with me, he just needed to to tell me to take this job. It was strange, he said that we needed to get this man out of the country and fast." Martin then ran out of the flight deck and into the cabin.

"Hello Martin, aren't you supposed to be flying the plane?" James greeted with a crooked smile.

"No, Douglas is flying at the moment." Martin felt the butterflies again as he looked at the man's smile, damn he was cute.

"Oh good. Then you can talk to me!" Martin nodded and sat in the seat in front of James. "So, have you heard the news about Sherlock Holmes? Pretty sad, huh?"

Martin nodded. His mouth felt dry and he couldn't force the words out, just like when he went to the aviation museum with Theresa. James smiled and patted Martin on the cheek.

"Love, it's such a strange thing, isn't it?" James asked as he leaned in closer to Martin's face. Martin could smell the coffee fresh on the man's breath. He fell deep into those deep brown eyes and suddenly the falling was real, he was actually falling forward. He continued to fall until he smacked into James' lips, with his own. He felt the need to pull away, but he couldn't, it felt too right to kiss this strange man.

* * *

_**~Arthur P.O.V.~**_

_What the heck is Skip doing?_ I thought as I stood in the entrance of the galley with the strange passenger's coffee. It looked like they were having a nice chit-chat. I started to walk that way when Skip leaned forward and snogged the man, what? I was so confused (more than usual) that I dropped the mug of coffee, causing it to shatter on the floor and I ran to the flight deck, neither of the kissing men heard me.

"Ah, hello Arthur. What's the matter this time?" Douglas greeted me as ran over to him.

"_THEY ARE SNOGGING! THIS IS SO WEIRD! NOT BRILLIANT! DEFINITELY NOT BRILLIANT!_" I screamed in his face. He just stared at me and blinked, a lot.

"What do you mean?" Douglas asked, not too concerned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I was bringing the passenger his coffee when I saw Skip talking with him, so I walked slowly so I wouldn't scare them. Well halfway to his seat Skip leaned in and snogged him! Are you alright?" I asked as Douglas started to choke and cough a whole lot.

"Just peachy. You say they snogged?" Douglas asked, standing up and looking down at me, it was very scary.

"Yeah! I think they're still snogging now-" That was I managed to say before Douglas stormed out of the room and into the cabin.

I obviously followed him. I hope this will be brilliant!

* * *

_**~Martin again!~**_

This felt so right and wrong and up and down and loop-de-loop all at once. I felt this when I kissed Theresa and I felt it again when I kissed James.

"Arthur! You're right! Marin _is _snogging the passenger!" I instantly fell backwards, then into the aisle when I heard Douglas. He then started to laugh at me, loudly.

"What of it, Mr. My-Wife-Thinks-I'm-the-Pilot?" I retorted as I stood up and brushed off my uniform.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just wait 'til Carolyn hears about your adventures of today. Are you going to put this in the report?" Douglas teased.

"Uh chaps..." Arthur said quietly from the ground where he was picking up the pieces of broken glass.

"Not now, Arthur!" Martin scolded.

"Martin, are you going to join the Mile High club anytime soon? We'll be landing in half an hour." Douglas teased and then winked at James, who winked back.

"Lay off it!" Martin snapped as he stormed off to the flight deck where he sulked for the rest of the flight.


End file.
